creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Even though we have less restrictions than the other Creepypasta Wiki, we are endowed to delete certain pastas that are among the following: Rip-offs, Blatant Trollpastas, Shittypastas, Cliche/Poorly Executed or Non-Creepypasta. When I say some, I don't mean all of them. We still have standards to KEEP LESS RESTRICTIONS and have a better time here. Do not have intended grammar errors in your Creepypasta, like "I LOVE ZO PLAE VIDEY GAWES", you will receive a 1 day block and the page will be taken down. If your Creepypasta is incredibly short and not creepy, you will receive a warning; however, if your Creepypasta is short, but is creepy (like Mother's Call), then this won't apply. If you add videos/photos to your pasta that doesn't pertain to your Creepypasta, we will take the photos off the page and warn you. Repeated offenses will receive a 1 day block per repeated offense. The following is the CP rating and how we deal with it: 0/10-1/10 means it's standards for deletion, 2/10-4/10 requires heavy editing, 5/10 and above means we will not delete your Creepypasta and only minor changes will be needed, should there be an error or two. Do not upload blatant rip-offs and highly unoriginal content. Also, once a page is deleted, you can appeal it. But''DO NOT ''try to put it back on without our consent. Not only will we delete it, we will probably warn you. Repeated offenses will result in termination of duty for a set amount of time. You have to ask permission to add a photo to a story. You can ask or the writer and then it will be added. And it also has to deal with the story. If you do put a photo that something to do with the story but ot asked to put it on the story from a admin or the writer, you will get a warning and a 1 hour ban from editing. Creepypasta Land General Rules Now, along with this, vandalizing the wiki will get you permanently banned from the wiki. Sock accounts are also highly unnecessary and will result in a permaban of the sock account and a temporary ban of the lead account. Repeated offenses will eventually result in a permanent ban on your IP address. And please, don't post any pornographic or sexually explicit images on either the wiki, pages or even your avatar; such acts will result in a ban. Absolutely ''do not ''disturb or mess with any of the admins. This means trolling, flaming, etc. and it will result in a ban. Repeated offenses increase the ban time to the point where we will permaban you for doing so. Also, do not edit this front page without consent of the admins, as it will result in a 1 day ban and removal of the edit, as such. Pornographic content of any kind on your profiles is strictly prohibited and you will receive a ban if there is pornographic content on your page or any of the Creepypastas. Note: If you need help, go to any of the admins' message walls and type what you wish to know. It's advised you abide by these rules or you could get warned or banned. Thank you for reading.